Takuya's tale:the beginning
A new day arrives In the hidden sound village all is quiet and all it's inhabitants lay asleep in their homes except for one indiviual his name is Takuya he lays on top of the roof of his house thinking deeply about what he should do next. He knew he couldn't just leave the hidden sound village because he was the lead of a team here in otogakure but his brother needed him if it weren't for his brothers morigan he would of died in the battle royale he participated in. As the sun came up one of Takuya's team members Soaka Yamaki walked up and asked, "can i talk to you for a minute". Takuya looked down at him and said be right down he jumped onto his balcony and walked down the stairs to the door and let him in. "whats on your mind Soaka" Soaka looks up at Takuya and tears start to form in his eye's and says "i did something that i'm not proud of it hurt so many people i feel so dirty". Soasa told Takuya all about the forbidden jutsu that he had tried to use to bring back his parents but it ended up killing two innocent people and hurting his hand it would heal but he could never bring back the people it killed. Takuya couldn't believe that Soaka had used a forbidden jutsu but worse created it himself but since Soaka felt bad about he said that he would help in anyway he can so Soaka took Takuya to his hidden labratory under his home a few miles away from Takuya's house. horrors of the forbidden jutsu When the two ninjas got to Soaka home what they found was horrorifying Soaka's lad had been raided and it was in ruins Soaka fell to his knee's, "my research all gone now i have to start all over" yelled Soasa as he pounded the floor with his fist. Takuya looked around and found that there was still something that hadn't been destroyed he picked it up and handed it to Soaka "here i found some of your research papers for your reanimation jutsu", this perked Soaka up alittle but he noticed the corpses of the people who died weren't there "where did they go" he thought but he had no time to waste he turned toward Takuya and said "we have to go now" as they stepped out of the door Soaka's Lab blew up leaving his home destroyed. "who could have done this ",thought Soaka Takuya didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out thats when Soaka got a scared look on his face Takuya looked toward where he was looking and saw the most revolting thing he had ever seen two zombies eating someone down the road. "those are the people who died from my jutsu" but he couldn't find out why they were zombies but that would have to wait what will they do to beat the zombies. Zombie Attack The zombies smell Takuya and Soaka at first they don't know what to do but they ignore it and run towards the two ninja to devour them. "here they come i will hold them down you attack ok" Soaka says to Takuya. Takuya nods and gets ready to use his most powerful technique chidori while Soaka use's sealing jutsu:four dragon pillars to hold them down. the zombies look astonished and amused by their actions "ok here goes Chidori!!!!" after that all Soaka could hear was the fierce chirping noise of Takuya's chidori heading for the zombies when he reaches them he pierces both of their zombie heads killing them instantley.